Snape's Secret and Harry's Condition
by caiti.giblin
Summary: Harry has seizures at Hogwarts and thru the help of a most unlikely person learns how to cope with his condition and learns a little about his helper. With the help of friends and supposed enemies he slowly gets better. Rated T because of some med. scenes. If you are squeamish about medical scenes don't read! I'm not good with summaries so just read the story and hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

so, this is my first story i have decided to share. i decided to use Harry Potter characters to share how it feels to have a serious medical condition. **I own nothing except the plot everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Snape's Secret and Harry's Condition

Harry Potter was in the middle of making a potion in the dreaded Potions class, when he suddenly felt weird. He felt as if the world was going too fast and he was feeling anxious and irritated. A feeling he was not unused to but still hated. "_I feel like crying right now and I don't know why_", Thought Harry, "_I hate my life. Kill me now. please. I hurt all over. Why? I don't know what to do._" Professor Snape was walking along in his classroom when he saw that Potter wasn't working on his potion, in fact he wasn't moving at all and he had a blank expression on his face. "Potter",snarled Snape, "Why are you not working or are you to lazy to work?" When Harry didn't respond like he usually did Snape began to be annoyed. "50 points from Gryffendor" Snape said. Ron and Hermione started to argue against it, but still Harry did not move. Snape became increasingly annoyed, yet a little worried that something had happened to make Harry non-responsive.

"I feel so tired... so sleepy... want...to...sleep" mumbled Harry suddenly. Professor Snape began to walk over to reprimind Harry for mumbling, but just as he was about to reach him him, Harry's eye's rolled back and he collapsed.

Should I continue or should i stop it here? any positive criticism is greatly appreciated. remember that this is how i feel when i have a seizure and the struggles i have so any negitive response will be hurtful.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter or the characters, just the plot. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Snape was so shocked that Potter fell that he did not catch him. The sound that shook him out of his shock was the sound of Harry's body smacking into the desks of the classroom. Snape hurried to catch him as he saw Potter's head crack against the hard cement floor. When he finally reached Potter's side he realized Potter was out cold, "Oh boy, Poppy is going to love me" Snape thought sarcastically.

He conjourned up a stretcher and levitated Harry onto it and began walking out of the classroom headed for the hospital wing. "Class dismissed", Snape told the class with a sharp response. On the way to the Hospital wing Harry started to make small sounds, Snape turned to look at him and saw him start to twitch. The twitching suddenly turned to a very violent shaking. Snape realized that Harry would fall off the stretcher if he stayed. So he decided to pick him up and hold him as he ran to the hospital wing.

Snape thought he would never get there, it was really hard to hold a seizing Potter and run through the different corridors. Luckily most of the students were in class, he could not stand to have them see him carrying the one person he supposedly hated. The hospital wing door came into his view snapping him once again out of his thoughts. He threw open the door and stumbled into the wing, startling Poppy. "Severus", Poppy said, why are you...? "Poppy", Snape cut out, "help me with him". "Oh dear, place him on this bed, how long has he been seizing?" asked Poppy. "Only about 5 minutes, but its gotten increasingly violent in the past 2 minutes." replied Snape, "Do you have a tranquilizer potion on hand?. "Yes I do, but its too late to give him one", replied Poppy. "What do you mean? Can't you see he is having a seizure?" Said Snape. "Severus, calm down, look at Harry, he has finally stopped seizing" ,Poppy stated with relief.

Snape turned to look at Potter and indeed he saw that Harry had stopped seizing, but he looked dead the way he was laying there so pale and limp. _What was he thinking this is Potter!_, he shook himself out of his thoughts to see Poppy looking at him with a smile. He snarled at her and walked out with his cloak billowing behind him. Poppy just shook her head and went about healing the various bruises and cuts on Harry and making him comfortable for him to sleep off the seizure. The day went on with Poppy keeping an eye on Harry who was still sleeping and Snape teaching the rest of his classes.

**im so sorry it has taken me this long to post an update, alot of things happened (not that im making excuses) but hopefully with the holidays i can post one chapter a week. fingers crossed! hope you like it. To the one who suggested a Betareader i would greatly appreciate if someone could be one for me. i would like for my writing to improve and if anyone can help i would love it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who have been reading my story. i took the advice of some to lengthen my chapters by putting two together. Hope y'all enjoy! Remember: I Do Not Own Harry Potter or the characters, just the plot.**

_Previously_

Snape turned to look at Potter and indeed he saw that Harry had stopped seizing, but he looked dead the way he was laying there so pale and limp. _What was he thinking this is Potter!_, he shook himself out of his thoughts to see Poppy looking at him with a smile. He snarled at her and walked out with his cloak billowing behind him. Poppy just shook her head and went about healing the various bruises and cuts on Harry and making him comfortable for him to sleep off the seizure. The day went on with Poppy keeping an eye on Harry who was still sleeping and Snape teaching the rest of his classes.

_Now_

At the end of classes Ron and Hermione burst into Prof. Snape's office and demanded to know where Harry was. Being as Snape is he knew that they would not leave him alone until they got what they wanted. "Would you two calm down and shut it", Snarled Snape, "I will take you to see him in the Hospital Wing, but you will be quiet or your house will lose points." Ron and Hermione just shook their heads as a yes, shocked that Snape didn't take points from them and at the way he was acting. When they arrived at the Hospital Wing they walked in quietly and saw that Harry was sleeping. Poppy greeted them quietly and with a smile, saying that Harry will be good as new by the next day. Ron asked, "What happened to him?". "Well Ron", Poppy answered, "Harry has a muggle condition that I will let him tell you when he is ready". "Is it contagious?" asked Hermione. "No dear", replied Poppy. "Why is he still asleep?", asked Ron. "Weasley, Granger, if you two would please stop blabbing your mouths maybe Poppy can explain what happened" replied Snape with a raised eyebrow. "Fine, but first I want to wake Harry so he could help explain it." replied Poppy.

They walked over to Harry's bed and Poppy called out his name, "Harry, wake up now". Harry stirred a little before opening his eyes to stare blearily at the faces around him. Poppy handed him his glasses while he was sitting up. After he put his glasses on Poppy explained to him what had happened then told him what they were going to talk about. Harry shook his head in understanding but still did not speak. This did not go unnoticed by Hermione, but she didn't say anything. Harry sat there listening while Snape told what had happened while he was in the class and on the way to the Hospital Wing, conveniently leaving out the part that he had carried him part of the way and that he was a little worried for Potter. Poppy then explained what she had done when he arrived at the Wing. Then they turned to look at Ron and Hermione and Poppy asked, "Do both of you have any questions?". "I have many but I will wait to hear Harry's explanation" Hermione said. Ron just stood there with a confused look on his face.

They all turned to look at Harry, and Poppy said, "whenever you are ready Harry you can tell us". Harry hesitated and played uncomfortably played with his blanket. "Harry, please tell us, it wont change anything, right Ron?", said Hermione. "Right mate, tell us" replied Ron. "Okay",said Harry, "I have a condition that happens more in muggles than it does in Wizards. It is called Epilepsy". "What's esples...eplesp...elispsy?" asked Ron. "Its Epilepsy, Ron, and it is caused by the brain misfiring and the result is the body twitching or not responding correctly", Replied Hermione.

"That's correct how did you know?", said a shocked Harry. "My mom has it and the doctors say sooner or later I will have it too" replied Hermione. "Well, this is quite intriguing" said Poppy, "now you have a friend to help you Harry". "Yes, but what if I have another seizure in class again?" replied Harry. "Potter, Have you forgotten that I am a potion master?" cut in Snape. "No, But what can a Potion do that my medicine could not do?" replied Harry. "Harry, you are a wizard and muggle medicine does not always work on a Wizard. So if Severus could find a potion that helps with seizures it might help better than the medicine." replied Poppy. "Okay, I'll give it a try if Professor Snape is willing to try", Harry said while he looked at Professor Snape. Snape nodded his head toward Harry as a yes and walked out of the Hospital wing. Just before he stepped out of the door he said over his shoulder, "Weasley, Granger, dinner is in five minuets you had better hurry if you don't want to be late". Ron looked at his watch and exclaimed, "See ya later Mate, come on Hermione I don't want to miss dinner". "Oh alright Ron, bye Harry!", said Hermione as she was being dragged out of the Wing by Ron. Harry just smiled and waved as they left. After they left he turned to Poppy and asked, "Would it be okay if I went to dinner too?. "Not this time, Harry", said Poppy, "maybe by tomorrow you could leave, but for tonight you will stay in here. I will have your dinner brought here". "Yes ma'am, could I have pumpkin juice with it?" asked Harry. "Of course, Harry, anything else you want?" replied Poppy. "Whatever they are eating for dinner will be fine", replied Harry with a smile. "Alright I'll be back here soon, said Poppy as she went into her office.

About ten minutes later Poppy came back out with a tray full of food and found Harry fast asleep. She hated to wake him up but he needed to eat so she quietly called out, "Harry, time to wake up and eat." Harry groaned and woke up then sat up. When he put on his glasses and saw the food he realized how hungry he really was. As he was eating Poppy asked him if he was feeling alright. "I'm tired and sore but other than that I feel fine" replied Harry. "Okay, well, when you are done eating I want you to take your medicine and this pain relieving potion, then you can sleep" said Poppy, " I will leave them on the table next to your bed". "Thank you", said Harry. Ten minuets later Harry was peacefully sleeping while Poppy cleaned up the food.

Later Snape was pacing his office trying to find a way to tell Harry how he found the potion without revealing his secret. _Yes_, he thought, _the secret that no one but Poppy knew about. _The secret he would probably end up telling Harry, which he was not looking forward to it. Snape sat down at his desk and let his thoughts wonder back to when he was in his second year at Hogwarts, when he learned that he had Epilepsy.

_He was in his DADA class in the middle of a test when suddenly his body felt weird than he started to shake, just before he blacked out he heard people around him start to talk and whisper. When he woke up he was in the Hospital Wing with Poppy looking down at him with worry. "What happened?" he groaned out as he tried to sit up. "Don't try to get up, Severus", Poppy answered, "You had a seizure and hit your head which gave you a concussion"._

_ "Which of these potions would work?", thought Severus as he was researching in the potion section of the library._

_ ..."finally" He thought, "I found one that works". After so many potions I went through, I finally found one. It was almost to good to be true._

Severus was snapped out of his thoughts by Poppy knocking on his door, with a worried look on her face. "Yes Poppy?" asked Severus. "Are you alright Severus?" She answered back, "I've been calling your name for a couple of minutes". "Yes Poppy, I'm fine, just tired" replied Severus. "Okay well then how is the potion coming along?" Asked Poppy. "I have a good amount stocked up, so I should be fine" replied Severus. "What about Harry?" asked Poppy with a serious look. "I am still figuring out how to tell him" replied Severus, "I will most likely tell him next time I see him". "Good", said Poppy, "Then I will leave you to your thoughts, but I want you to get some rest". "Yes Poppy" replied Severus with a sigh.

**Ooooohh i wonder whats going to happen next!? well i hope you enjoyed the chaper please R&R! i will update within the next week hopefully!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previous_

Severus was snapped out of his thoughts by Poppy knocking on his door, with a worried look on her face. "Yes Poppy?" asked Severus. "Are you alright Severus?" She answered back, "I've been calling your name for a couple of minutes". "Yes Poppy, I'm fine, just tired" replied Severus. "Okay well then how is the potion coming along?" Asked Poppy. "I have a good amount stocked up, so I should be fine" replied Severus. "What about Harry?" asked Poppy with a serious look. "I am still figuring out how to tell him" replied Severus, "I will most likely tell him next time I see him". "Good", said Poppy, "Then I will leave you to your thoughts, but I want you to get some rest". "Yes Poppy" replied Severus with a sigh.

_Now_

The next morning Harry woke up feeling great, ready to leave the hospital wing and go to classes.

"Good Morning, Harry" Said Poppy, " how do you feel today?". "I feel great", Replied Harry, "When do you think I could leave?". "Well, let me check you over then I will decide, okay?" replied Poppy. "Sounds good", replied Harry. Poppy did a diagnostic spell on Harry and found nothing wrong with him. "Well, everything checks out fine", said Poppy, "I will release you only if you promise to take it easy for a couple of days".

"Yes he will", said Snape as he walked into the Wing, "Poppy, may I have a couple of minuets with Potter?". "Of course, Severus, when you are done both of you can leave", Replied Poppy. Snape nodded as Harry smiled. "Potter, I have a potion that works for some people to fight against seizures, would you like to try it?" Snape asked. Harry stood there in shock until he said, "Yes, I want to try it, but how did you find one so quickly?" Snape sighed before replying, "What I am about to tell you, Potter, must be kept a secret." "Yes, Professor Snape", replied Harry. "The reason I have the potion so quickly is that I take the potion myself" Said Snape. "What? What do you mean you take it? Does this mean you have seizures to?" asked Harry hurriedly. "Harry, slow down and let me explain. Yes, I do have seizures in-fact I have a severe case of epilepsy. If I do not get enough sleep and do not take the potion, I will have seizures." "Wow", replied Harry. "Before I give you this potion to try I need to make sure you are not in any danger with taking it", said Snape

Harry and Snape discussed the different potions that could help and the side affects, until Snape realized it was time for Harry to leave. "You best be going to your tower now it is almost curfew", said Snape, "we will start with a potion tomorrow". "Yes, Sir" replied Harry as he hurried away to the Gryfendor tower. As soon as he got to the common room, he was rushed by Hermione and Ron. "Where were you?" asked Hermione. "You missed dinner mate" said Ron. Harry sat them down and explained what had happened and what is going to happen, leaving the bit about Snape having Epilepsy out. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Hermione. "Yes", replied Harry, "If it works better than the muggle medicine then I will be happier and freer". "OK, please be careful though" said Hermione. "I will, Snape and Madam Pomphrey are going to help me" replied Harry.

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione went to breakfast together. Halfway through breakfast Professor Snape came up behind Harry and said, "Make sure you eat plenty for breakfast because you are going to be with me all day and I don't want to hear you complaining that you are hungry". "Yes, Professor", replied Harry with a confused face. "You will understand when you arrive at my office as soon as you are done with your breakfast", said Snape before he walked away.

"What was that all about?", said Ron around a mouthful of food.

"Ron, don't talk with a full mouth. Harry, I think you are going to be starting the potion today, that is why you are staying with Snape today. He probably wants to keep you to watch how it works, I wouldn't worry Madam Pomphrey will probably be there", Replied Hermione in a tone that suggested that she had everything figured out.

"You're probably right, Hermione, and Ron you looked like a scared bullfrog when Snape came up", replied Harry as he was laughing. They finished breakfast with a good laugh and split to go to their different classes, while Harry headed to Snape's office.

**Whats going to happen next?! please r&r! hope yall like whats happening and if anyone knows of a beta please let me know! thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to all my readers, sorry for not updating sooner but i some things that needed to get done and now that they are done, i can now update. woohoo!

For the previous chapter i did not see it until i had reader point it out. When Harry and Snape were talking they did not realize how much time had passed until Snape looked at the clock realizing the whole day had passed. that is why Harry did not get to the common room until late.

When Harry reached Snape's office he hesitated before knocking on the door. "Enter", replied Snape. Harry opened the door and walked in, "Hello, Professor Snape". "Hello Harry, are you prepared for today?" Replied Snape. "Yes, professor, is Madam Pomphrey going to be here?", asked Harry. "To answer your question, Harry, yes I am going to be here", replied Poppy as she swept into the room. "Okay" said Harry, "I'm Ready". It felt as if he was trying to convince himself instead of the other two in the room.

Poppy and Severus exchanged a glance before Poppy nodded to Snape to pick up a potion bottle full of brown-red liquid.

"Okay Harry this is the potion I take, only I have diluted it to make it safe for a child your age to take", said Snape, "There is still a big risk, that is why you will do your studies here in my office today so I can keep an eye on you".

"And I will be nearby in case something should go wrong", said Poppy. "Okay, lets get things started shall we?" said Snape Harry nodded then drank the potion and handed the bottle back to Snape.

"I want you to start your DADA homework, Okay?", asked Snape. "Yes, Professor", replied Harry.

For the next hour and a half Harry worked on different subjects completing most of his work. Poppy had to leave earlier to the Hospital Wing because of a student turning themselves orange and getting a rash. Snape was beginning to think that the potion was either working or had no effect on Harry. "How are you feeling, Harry?", asked Snape. "I'm feeling okay, a bit hungry, but no different than this morning or when I'm on my muggle medicine", said Harry. "Okay, that's good, do you want to go to the Dining Hall or do you want to stay here and eat?" asked sanpe.

"Can we go to the Dining Hall?", Replied Harry. "That would be fine, just let me know if you feel anything different, okay?" Said Snape. Harry nodded in response. They both left Snape's office and headed to the Dining Hall when Harry asked a question, "Professor Snape, did my father or mother have seizures?".

Snape turned to look at Harry and replied, "No, neither of them had seizures but you shouldn't worry about it because sometimes it skips generations in a noble family. The Potters' being a very noble family i wouldnt be surprised that your great grandmother or grandfather having them." Snape turned and continued walking to the dining hall, after taking several steps he realized Harry wasn't behind him. Snape turned to rebuke Harry for not hurrying up, but when he looked at Harry he realized that something wasn't right. He walked up to Harry to stand next to him, and as he reached his side Harry's knees began to buckle. Snape hurridly caught Harry and slowly laid him on the floor, "Harry, its okay I'm here, let it run its course okay?", comforted Snape, _"If anyone sees or hears me my reputation is gone". _Snape shook his head, he did not care if anyone saw him. He was worried about Harry right now, he was not seizing he was just laying there with his eyes open but non-responsive. He decided to take Harry to Poppy. Snape picked up Harry and changed directions to head to the Hospital wing. When he got there he was greeted by Poppy. "Hello Severus, go ahead and place him on a bed, what happened?". "He was talking with me on the way to lunch then just froze up and collapsed, he has been like this for about 2 minutes", replied Snape. "Okay", replied Poppy, "Do you have the antidote to that potion?". "Of course" replied Snape handing the bottle to Poppy. Poppy then spelled the brown looking liquid into Harry's stamach, then sat back to wait for Harry to wake up with Snape hovering over Harry like a mother hen. Poppy giggled at that thought.

Hope you enjoy will updat this week PROMISE! please R&R!


End file.
